


The Boy in the fireplace.

by badshewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Doctor Who Episode, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Growing Up Together, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a doctor who episode called the girl in the fireplace , some of the phrases are quotes from there and do not belong to me, a beautiful episode that inspired me to write this.

**_"A door, once opened, may be stepped through in either direction"_ **

When Chanyeol's family moved to the old house that had once belonged to his grandmother he was ten years old and extremely curious, the little boy no well they arrived their new place was already roaming around, looking for something that might caught his lurking eyes.

And search and you shall find, in one room, the farthest one at the end of the corridor upstairs, there sitting in all it's majestic glory was a huge fireplace, adorned with intricate lines and curls and on both corners at the sides there were two angels, cherubs most specifically, amazed the little boy dropped to his knees and crawled towards it, once he was close enough he raised his tiny hand to touch the cherub on the left, the boy was so engrossed in his own world that he didn't hear his mom and sister enter the room.

"Hey dumbo, we just got here and you're already planning on breaking something" his sister,Yura,said with an annoyed voice.

"Yura, stop being mean to your brother, he's not going to break anything, right honey?" god bless his mother, always so caring and always ready to save him from his sister advances.

"Of course not mom, especially not this" the boy turned his head to them just to stick his tongue out at his sister, then returned his eyes to the fireplace and moved his hand to the cherub on the right.

"Oh you really like this fireplace Yeolie? Do you want this to be your room?" Not a second after his mother said this to him he was up from the floor and hugging his mother waist.

"Yes, yes, thank you mom I really want this room" the boy said as he nuzzled his cheek against his mother belly, which made the woman laugh as she patted her son's head.

"Ugh you're like an old person Yeolie, wanting a took because of a fireplace" his sister said scrunching her nose.

"You're an old person and you're jealous that you don't get this room" he said to her and the older girl just rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever you say dumbo" she said and walked outside the room, his mother laughed once again and then patted his shoulders.

"Alright young man, you need to get your room ready then, let's go bring the boxes up, we're going to need your muscles to help dad" she said and the little boy let go of the hug to show her his "muscles".

"Yes mom, gonna bring all the boxes up here" he said and bolted out of the room to go downstairs.

His mother was left alone in the room laughing at her son's antics, when a sudden feeling struck her, it felt like she wasn't alone in the room, she looked around the room and nothing was out of place, she shivered and walked out of there, "What a weird feeling, must be because is a new home and I'm not use yet" she said to herself.

***

 

For anyone who didn't know what really goes on the Do household, the kids there were extremely lucky and were the center of everybody's envy on town.

Kyungsoo, the youngest son of the family, was to the eyes of the outsiders a shy and educated boy, that sometimes might seem stuck up, the little boy has no friends besides his older brother, and its not entirely his fault, he just finds it hard to trust on people and most of the other kids make fun of him, they make fun of him because his too short, of his hair, of his bad eyesight and of the way he dresses.

Kyungsoo is a lonely little boy, his brother has grown older and has little to no time to spend with him, his parents are almost never at home and when they are, all they do is scream at the tiny boy and tell him awful things that Kyungsoo hates to hear, they don't like how Kyungsoo is different, he's a noble, he should be an extrovert and sociable, he should have perfect eyesight and be taller, but he just can't change those things about himself, he pouts when he thinks about these things, oh how he wishes he had a friend, just one, just one friend he could talk about this things that keep him awake at night, a realistic and perhaps sadder version of the monster under the bed.

Aimlessly he walks towards the fireplace on his room, hi touches the cherub on the right corner, and makes a wish.

"Please dear lord, send me an angel to be my friend" he said as a single tear drops from his big eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little introduction, next chapter the real fun starts, as usual chansoo ftw!


End file.
